


he's my home

by goldenkc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Protective!Bellamy, post josie!clarke, they're just really cute and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19116658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: clarke returns to her body and bellamy never wants to leave her side again





	he's my home

Ever since she's been back, Clarke has noticed Bellamy seldom leaves her side.

He's beside her when she's reading new books she gets from Sanctum citizens, when she's taking walks around the little town, and when she's cooking in the kitchen (and by cooking, it's actually watching Bellamy cook after burning everything). Sometimes he falls asleep on the couch next to her. One time he walked into the girls' bathroom with her before he realized where he was.

It's not that she minds all the time they're spending together, in fact, she loves it and feels like it's making up for lost time, it's just the look he gives her sometimes that worries her. He looks too guilt-stricken for her own comfort.

It's not his fault Clarke got in the trouble she did. She kicks herself every day for falling for that doctor's charms. But she knows Bellamy, better than anyone, and she knows how guilty he feels about losing Clarke even for that short time. 

Even so, she doesn't want to say anything. She rather likes having him around. 

One night, the pair is up late. They're lounging across Clarke's bed chatting. She says something funny but instantly forgets it when she gets so caught up in the belly laugh Bellamy gives out.

Eventually, he clears his throat and sits up. He looks around the room, almost awkwardly. He wants to stay, she can tell, but he's too much of a chicken to ask. 

"It's late," she says softly. "Want to crash here?"

She has a large bed, like the one at Becca's, it's definitely big enough for the two of them. 

He nods, keeping a straight face. 

She wants to say something. _But should she?_ She feels herself go through such emotional turmoil that it's Bellamy who asks if Clarke is alright.

She chuckles at that as he takes off his boots and jacket. "Yeah. Yes. I'm fine. You?"

He smirks at her, and it reminds her of when they were younger. "I'm good."

He lies down under the covers and looks away while Clarke shrugs off her vest and takes off her pants, leaving her in a tank top and boy shorts.

When she lies beside him, they face each other. She absentmindedly pushes a black curl from his forehead. The touch is so gentle, it's been forever she's touched someone like that. 

"Really, are you sure you're okay?" she asks when he basically freezes under her fingertips.

He licks his lips nervously. " _Laik yu ste yu?_ "

She smiles at him. "Yeah. I'm still me."

She's realized recently that Bellamy talks to her in Trig sometimes. At first, she thought he was just doing it without thinking, now she realizes it's his way of making sure she's still here.

He sighs lightly. "I can never lose you again, Clarke."

Her heart almost breaks with the way he says her name. She nods. "I know." She grabs Bellamy's hands and intertwines their fingers. She plays around with them, trying not to blush under the stare he gives her. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

He furrows his brows, asking whatever for she could need to apologize.

"I'm sorry we keep losing each other." He doesn't say anything, but she can't meet his eyes. "This life has not been kind to us."

"That's why we need each other," he rasps. She finally looks at him. His eyes are dark brown, and they brim with wetness. "We keep each other centered, right?"

She agrees with him easily. She lets go of his hands to curl herself into his chest. Her head rests under his chin, and her arm is draped across his waist.

She breathes in his smell, grounding herself. His heart beats a little quickly, and Clarke smiles to herself.

She feels Bellamy slowly place a hand on her back. Then she feels him kiss the top of her head. 

This is safe. _Home_.

Right before she drifts, she hears him mumble, "Goodnight, princess." 

She could stay here forever.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, kudos are appreciated :) thanks for reading!


End file.
